User talk:Midnightnick
Cheers for the help with WLW Cool, are we going to actually do the titles, with full histories etc.? I think that would be cool as a separate entry for each title with the history and lineage Kilch 21:52, 16 June 2008 (UTC) Definitely down for it, I'm off for a few hours to do some stuff, but if you leave me with the template for the titles histories, then I'll get to it as soon as I get back, and then I can help you with SWF and any others if you wish. Or if you would rather do it now, then have fun :). TrekkieMonsta 21:58, 16 June 2008 (UTC) If you wanted to beef it out with a little bit about each feud/title change that was be intense, for now just title changes and date would do. Good thing about wiki is that it can always be evolved as time goes along. As for a template, that's open to creation. I'll see if there's any good wiki pages out there currently that has a nice style/layout. I'm trying to work out how to get infoboxes to format correctly, as those would be killer! Kilch 22:07, 16 June 2008 (UTC) Woo, that's cool. I'll get my thinking cap on for the bios when I get back, do you want to take the main people? or shall we share, half and half? TrekkieMonsta 22:11, 16 June 2008 (UTC) Info boxes are the little boxes that appear on the upper right hand side of the page, similar to the WWE page on wikipedia. Those would look totally sweet on the wiki, I'm not sure if its something I need to set up server side though - if it is, its out of my hands until I buy our own server to host this on. I'll look into it and send some emails out asking HOW! Not sure they'd much use for the titles though, so feel free to make a template and go for it! You guys want to be made fellow admins? Not much extra to it, other then being able to keep an eye on vandals, delete/move pages :) Kilch 22:15, 16 June 2008 (UTC) Hey, how do you like the WLW Universal table? I'll fill in the defences later, or you can do so, I just wanted to get the page up haha. TrekkieMonsta 16:39, 17 June 2008 (UTC) Cheers, I'll do Yuki Horigoshi's profile, and then later tonight work on the lower card titles. TrekkieMonsta 16:46, 17 June 2008 (UTC) And cool for the title defences. They look good and realistic. TrekkieMonsta 16:54, 17 June 2008 (UTC) Agreed, it may get quite crazy. Done the tag titles now, left the defences as N/A again so edit away! haha. TrekkieMonsta 17:34, 17 June 2008 (UTC) Defenses done. Now we have 3 more title pages to do (with defenses), 2 more workers (The Rebellion), the 2 managers WLW has, and bios, and we're completely done with WLW. Midnightnick 18:01, 17 June 2008 (UTC) Shall we share the two Rebellion members? And which promotion do you want to do after we do the bios? TrekkieMonsta 19:12, 17 June 2008 (UTC) Sure thing, i'll do Shimedzu in about a half hour, just gonna write up a bit of a show. TrekkieMonsta 19:21, 17 June 2008 (UTC) Sorry can you tell me what exactly I did wrong? Are you talking about for Nicky Champion? Or as USPW as a promotion? I don't got the exact bio's from the game so I was trying to make my own, I own a mac now. I used to be on GDS as Poisonedsuperman or Itsnotmyfault. Once again sorry. Hey again, what promotion would you like me to aid you with? As I've noticed that FCW seems to be pretty much done. TrekkieMonsta 17:51, 18 June 2008 (UTC) That's cool with me, I'll get to it now. TrekkieMonsta 17:56, 18 June 2008 (UTC)